Rise of Rinzler
by no-one-is-special
Summary: Told from the perspective of a program who has the immense misfortune of being Disk Wars champion before Rinzler/Tron. A quick and short oneshot. Please leave some reviews.


**My first, and probably last Tron fanfic. Also the first and definitely last story I've written from a first person perspective. Feel free to leave a review or comment telling me how I did.**

* * *

I watched with a precise eye as my disk soared towards its intended target. The disk flashed a brilliant emerald green as it penetrated the program opposite of me. I felt no joy as my opponent crumbled to pieces, no satisfaction as my disk returned to my hand. All I wanted was for my next and final match to be over and done with so I could return to what little remained of my life outside the constant disk wars.

The synthetic voice announced my victory as my half of the arena moved me to the final chamber. The crowd cheered loudly as I stepped forward. But I notice something, it's not my name they're chanting.

"Initiating final round." The announcer's voice says over the roar of the crowd. "Vicor vs. Rinzler."

I take notice of my new opponent. A lean program with red circuitry running over his armor. Like me his face is hidden behind a polarized helmet. Simultaneously we reach for our identity disks. The program, Rinzler makes the first move, throwing his disk at me with spin. I roll out of the oncoming disk's path and hurl my own disk at him. Rinzler jumps up twirling in the air as he both avoids my disk and catches his own as it flies back to him. I arced my eyebrow as I calmly grabbed my disk out of the air. This program was skilled, I'll give him that. We battled for a while, and as much as I hate to admit it, Rinzler's better than me, much better.

The program easily deflects my disk and starts sprinting towards me. I run towards him as well, retrieving my disk as it arced through the air. I yelled a battle cry as I brought my disk on the program's head. But Rinzler seemed to anticipate my move, because his disk was already in position to block my attack. Before I have time to follow up, the lean program sweeps my legs out from under me and sends me sprawling on my back. Rinzler plants his foot on my chest and pins me to the ground. I look up as he raises his disk to finish me, a faint purring noise emanating from the program, but he hesitates.

Instead he glances up, and my eyes reflexively follow his. He's looking at Clu, who sits on his throne, watching the fight with interest. He nods at Rinzler, who returns his gaze to me. He moves to bring his disk down on me. Desperate I jab my disk at his ankle, hoping to at least cripple the bastard before he derezzes me. Things don't go exactly as I planned.

Instead of removing Rinzler's foot, the program uses my chest as a launch pad, and jumps off me. No longer pinned, I roll away for fear that Rinzler had launched his disk at me while in midair. My paranoia saved my life, because half a second later, Rinzler's disk bounces off the floor where I had been.

After I pulled my self to my feet, the two of us started fighting in close quarters. He still outclassed me but not as much as he did in ranged combat. After feinting to one side, I toss my disk at the wall and ricocheted it off the chamber wall. Rinzler ducked to avoid my disk, and wound up ramming his head against my rising knee. Rinzler jerked his head back from the impact and back flipped into a crouch as we readied ourselves for another exchange.

We glared at each other through our polarized helmets. Sizing one another up. Rinzler pulled back his disk and I readied myself to dodge. Only he never threw it, instead he grabbed it with his other hand. A click was heard as Rinzler threw his disk at me. I leaned back to let the disk soar safely over me. Placing my free hand on the floor and do a back handspring and launch myself into the air, ready to throw my disk at Rinzler. I never get my chance.

As soon as I right my self another disk is flying right towards me. Breaking through my chest with little resistance.

"_How does he have two disks?_" The lone thought crosses my mind as my body crumbles away.

"Vicor. Derezzed. Rinzler. Wins." The announcer states. I, Vicor, am champion no longer. Rinzler has ascended in my place.


End file.
